


"Don't Forget Me?"

by AshAlert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broganes (Volron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I headcanon Lotor as Pan?, I literally just wrote this real quick then slapped it onto this website, I wrote this in less than a day, M/M, Non-Abusive, Non-abusive Keitor, Slight Broganes at the end, The rest of the team is only mentioned - Freeform, This is not my best I will admit, WE NEED MORE KEITOR, WE NEED MORE KEITOR FLUFF, Y'ALL PLEASE, idk - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAlert/pseuds/AshAlert
Summary: Keith and Pidge go on a mission to an alien marketplace to find a contact who has useful information. Keith forgets all about said mission after he meets a stranger and is completely smitten.(Short little Keitor one-shot. It isn't sad despite what the title is.)





	"Don't Forget Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I was gonna post more Edgy Boi/Lancey Lance. Welcome to the multishipper's lair, y'all.

 

“I don’t understand, what do we need from this planet again?”’

“We meet a contact, get the information, and leave. It shouldn’t take long. There is going to be a big crowd so don’t lose me.”

“What if I do?”

“I’m the shortest on the team. You’re the second shortest. You’ll _never_ find me, Keith.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows at the response. “I’m not that short.”

“ _Sure_ you aren’t.” Pidge laughed.

They reached the market of the village. Colorful aliens spoke to each other in loud voices, the roar of the crowd was enough to give both paladins headaches within seconds. It might have been the volume, but all the alien’s also had voices much too high pitched to find even slightly pleasing. After a long time of not finding the contact, Pidge decided the needed to split up to cover more ground.

“Meet me back here at this spot in 15 minutes. If we don’t find the guy by then, we might as well leave.”

“Right. Be careful, Pidge.”

“You too.” Pidge smiled then started to weave through the thick crowd of people.

  
Keith started going in the opposite direction. He decided to go the east side of the market, which was slightly higher up than the rest of the it, to get a better look at all the aliens there. He underestimated how many there were. No less than 300 aliens wandered around the market.

Keith groaned in defeat. “This guy’s supposed to be green, right?”

“Who are you looking for, if I may ask?”

The red paladin jumped in surprise. He probably would have fallen down the hill if the stranger had not grabbed his hand and pulled Keith towards him. Unfortunately for the young paladin, that had placed him right against the stranger’s chest.

 _‘Holy mother let me di-’_ Keith thought to himself, but then he looked at the stranger. _‘Oh no. He’s gorgeous.’_ He was actually quite surprised.

“Are you alright?” He smiled down at Keith. The stranger had light violet skin, which wasn’t too weird for this planet. However, he was the only one with long, white hair. Of course it was in a messy bun, but some of the loose strands fell all the way down to his waist. He was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes looked familiar, the sclera was a pale yellow and the iris was a faded violet color, but the paladin couldn’t figure out why the eyes looked so familiar to begin with

“I- Yeah. I’m fine. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Beautiful.”

Keith’s entire face heated up, he couldn’t think of anything to say back to the man. How are you supposed to respond to that in the first place? No one had ever complimented him like that in his life. So, to say the least, he was a tad bit confused.

The alien just chuckled at his lack of response. “You okay, Kitten?”

“Umm- Yes. I’m fine. I’m sorry.” The paladin backed up from the taller man.

“Who were you talking about?”

“Oh, I was just supposed to meet someone here and I don't think they’ve showed up yet.”

“How dare she do that to you…” The alien actually sounded offended.

“No, it’s a guy and it’s only professional buis-”

“Oh, I see how it is.” The alien smiled, “You wouldn’t mind if I stayed with you then, right? What’s your name?”

“I guess I wouldn’t mind. My name is Keith.” He said shyly.

“A name almost as gorgeous as you. You can just refer to me as ‘your highness.’”

Keith raised his eyebrows and thought about commenting on the title, but he refrained. “Okay, _your highness._ ~” He smiled.

“ _Perfect_. Such a good kitten.” The alien looked at him in a way Keith couldn’t quite place a description to, “Let’s go look around then, shall we?”

 

For the next 10 minutes, the two males walked about the market, talking about nothing in particular. The alien was a pretty interesting guy. Apparently, he lived in a part of the universe where the Galrans had several bases. He said that, because of their presence, his father forced him to learn to fight at a very young age. Hand-to-hand, sword fighting, and a marksman capabilities, Keith though the alien could probably easily take Team Voltron on and win. Of course, Keith would just stand there and stare at him the whole time. He was completely captivated by this man’s beauty and he didn’t know if he was comfortable with that or not.

‘Your highness’ stopped Keith in front of a small cart selling all kinds of gems and jewelry. He purchased a short necklace that had a single lilac colored jewel hanging from it. “Turn around.” He smiled, Keith just noticing that the alien had fangs.

“What? Why?”

“So I can put this on you, what did you think?”

“I don’t deserve it. Besides, we just met and you shouldn’t spend all that money on me.”

“Nonsense.” The purple alien moved around the stubborn paladin. It was evident he wasn’t going to turn around himself. He gently moved Keith’s hair to the side and placed the necklace around the shorter’s neck. “Perfect.” He turned Keith to face him.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to.” Keith blushed, averting his eyes.

“My pleasure. After all, I had to find some way to pay you back.” He smirked.

“Pay me back? Pay me back for what?”

“For being the most hypnotic and breath-takingly gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on.”

Keith was as red as his jacket now. What did he do to attract this guy? As soon as they met, the paladin almost clumsily fell down a hill, probably to his death. To each their own, but Keith didn’t think that was an attractive thing to do whatsoever.

“Keith!” The two heard a higher pitched voice yell.

“I-” He looked at the alien for the last time, “I have to go.”

“I’ll let you if you promise me one thing.~”

“What?” The paladin questioned.

“Don’t forget me?”

Keith smiled genuinely, “I couldn’t if I tried.”

He slipped his hand away and ran toward his teammate’s voice.

“Keith, where were you?”

“I- Nowhere. I was just- _around_.”

“Uh huh.” Pidge said, voice dripping with suspicion. “I got the info. Let’s go.”

The two reported to the others quickly. The team was surprised how much information Pidge was able to remember and relay back to them. They were pretty proud of their small friend. Keith’s face was still a little pink, but no one seemed to notice.

No one except Shiro.

The black paladin looked at Keith knowingly. “ _So, Keith…_ ”

That had everyone’s attention on him in seconds.

“Nice necklace. Who was he?~”

“No one! Shut up!” Keith’s face flushed again, but he attempted to cover it as he quickly walked out of the room.

Shiro laughed to the point he almost cried, leaving everyone else in the room confused. They were left to wonder what exactly it was that just happened. Did Keith actually just blush?

 


End file.
